Mirror Image
by JoeSkierCO
Summary: When Ulrich is swapped with a mirror counterpart of himself, he wonders if he will EVER get back. Meanwhile, Odd notices the Mirror Ulrich's unusual behavior. Both believe XANA is behind it. But could XANA be innocent this time?
1. Prologue

**Here it is: The Prologue to Mirror Image. I can't give a summary/synopsis worth squat, so just read. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

Ulrich Stern landed on the edge of the ice sector and nearly fell in.

"Hey, what gives!" cried Ulrich indignantly, "Are you _trying_ to kill me!?"

"_Sorry, Ulrich,_" replied Jeremie, "_But I needed to get you as close to it as possible, and the location program's accuracy module is malfunctioning._"

"As close to _what_ as possible?" replied Ulrich, dismissing the near-fatal accident.

"_Well, I'm not sure, so I sent you to investigate."_

"Well," Ulrich called back, "It looks like a giant mirror that keeps bobbing up and down."

"_That's just the Digital Sea."_ Jeremie responded.

"Um, no it's not." Ulrich said worriedly, "Open up a visual."

"_Hey, you're right_." Jeremie called back after a few seconds.

Before Ulrich could respond, he was attacked by at least twenty Hornets, surrounding him from each side.

"Jeremie," He called in desperation, "Send me the Over-, AHHHHHH!"

"_Ulrich!"_ Jeremie cried as Ulrich was knocked over the edge of the Digital Sea, "Materialization Ulrich…" he said quietly as Ulrich hit the mirror.

**For those of you with no sense of inference, Ulrich was lured into a trap by XANA, knocked onto some weird mirror thing, and… well, I haven't really worked that out yet, but I will in time for whenever. ******


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to get this written (I hate homework), but I finally have Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

Ulrich woke up in the scanner. As the smoke cleared, he saw Jeremie standing over him.

"If you're done feeling sorry for yourself," Jeremie muttered in a very strange tone, "Maybe you can get up."

"What's your problem?" Ulrich replied groggily, pulling himself up.

"It's your, along with Aelita's, Odd's, and Yumi's pitiful attitude every time you get devirtualized," he replied in the same, hoarse voice. "I'm embarrassed to be your _friends._" He said, stressing friends into a sarcastic tone.

"I'd like to see _you_ on Lyoko, pushed onto some weird mirror thing by a hornet's blast, and gone through an unconscious state for," he looked at his watch, "About four hours." He stopped, "FOUR HOURS!?"

"I was bored waiting for you to wake up," muttered Odd, who had just walked into the room. "So was Yumi. She actually started to miss you."

"Um, Odd," said Jeremie, who had gone pale, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Oh, yeah." said Odd as he walked out of the room withy Jeremie.

Ulrich, still groggy, stayed in the scanner. However, he still could hear bits of Jeremie and Odd's conversation.

"Crazy…might foil plan…supposed to think…nothing wrong…out of place."

Ulrich insides churned with fear. Was this a trap? He had already fallen into it once. If they knew that he knew, he would be in _BIG_ trouble. _Just wait_ thought Ulrich, _Just wait for Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita to come get—_

But his thoughts were interrupted by Jeremie opening the elevator door. His head cleared now, he saw something that strengthened his suspensions drastically.

"The switch!" cried Ulrich, "It was on the _right_ side, not the _left_!"

--

_How long has Ulrich been unconscious_ thought Odd, looking over him I _Two, three hours?_

"Four hours." said Yumi, reading his thoughts.

"Jeremie, he's waking up!" cried Aelita.

Sure enough, Ulrich's eyes slowly began to open. He slowly sat up.

"What, did you think that I would die or something?" asked Ulrich in a hoarse voice.

Seeing the gaping faces on Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie, Odd asked Ulrich hat was going on.

"I'm fine. You just can't leave a guy alone."

"Ulrich," said Yumi, who had finally come to her senses, "You were unconscious for four hours."

"You worry too much." He retorted he stormed off back towards Kadic.

_Something is wrong_ thought Odd.

"Hey, Jeremie." said Odd, "Wasn't Ulrich scar on his right ear?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because now," said Odd, beginning to panic, "It's on the _left_ side!"

**Dum dum dum!!! Scary eh? Send me your reviews, please! Chapter 2 on it's way!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's finally the holidays (2007), so I'll have plenty of time to work on Mirror Image (MI.) Here is Ch. 2.**

Luckily, "Jeremie" and "Odd" hadn't been paying attention. Immediately, Ulrich jumped up and ran towards the elevator.

"Ulrich where are you—" but Ulrich had already closed the door and was headed upward.

_This is all a dream. This is all a dream. This is all a dream._ Ulrich repeated over and over again in his head. But he knew it wasn't true. His sweating body, his trembling hands, his shaking legs. They were all real.

He walked out of the elevator and ran as fast as he could out of the factory. He looked at the sewer drainage pipe and opened the hatch, expecting the ladder to be on the wrong side. Sure enough, everything was mirrored.

_Mirrored!_ thought Ulrich excitedly _I have to find a mirror!_

By the time Ulrich got back to Kadic, it was already dark. Ulrich snuck into the dorm room and, turning to the left to get to the staircase, he remembered that everything was mirrored.

_This will take some getting used to._ thought Ulrich as he finally made it to Sissi's room. He turned the doorknob and it slowly swung open. _Strange,_ thought Ulrich, turning on the light, _Sissi always leaves her door locked._

Putting that aside, he remembered that she was at the dance with someone, so there would be little disturbances. He searched he desk for…

"Ah ha," said Ulrich triumphantly, "A mirror."

After getting back to his room, he turned on his light and looked at the mirror. It slowly started to glow and, without warning, a _very_ familiar symbol appeared on the glass.

_XANA_ thought Ulrich _XANA has trapped me in a Mirror Universe, and with no other me, this means…_

"I've switched places with a Mirror Image of myself!" cried Ulrich.

"Stop right there, Ulrich!" cracked a voice that Ulrich did NOT want to hear.

--

When Odd arrived at his room, Ulrich was waiting with Kiwi dangling from his leash like a noose.

"Ulrich, what are you doing!?" cried Odd as he grabbed Kiwi back from Ulrich.

"I got bored waiting for you, and this mangy mutt won't stop growling at me."

"Well," replied Odd, "I don't blame him after you tried to kill him."

"That I can understand," muttered Ulrich, sitting down on _Odd's_ bed, "But what about beforehand, when all I did was walk into the room." 

"You obviously did _something_, because Kiwi doesn't attack for no reason at all"

"What's going on?" asked Jeremie, who had just walked into the room.

"Ask dog strangler over here." said Odd, "And get off of my bed!"

Ulrich's eyes suddenly widened as he got up and left the room.

"What was _that_ all about?" asked Jeremie. Odd shrugged.

The next morning, Sissi was in a bad mood.

"There you are, Odd!" she cried as she ran over to Odd.

"What's up with you?" asked Odd

"You did this to my mirror," yelled Sissi, "I know you did!

She handed Odd her hand mirror. On it was a _very_ familiar symbol.

"XANA…" whispered Odd.

**Dum dum dum! Well, send me your reviews please! I have to post this and go to my cello lesson now. Expect chapter 3 by the weekend. Thank you for your support by reading this and those of you who have this on story alert. (I know who you are!)**


End file.
